List of fictional characters with telekinesis
This is a list of notable fictional characters with the capability for telekinesis. Film *Alice (Resident Evil) *The Fallen (Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) *Imhotep (The Mummy) *John Murdoch (Dark City) *Miki Saegusa *Neo ''(The Matrix) *Park Eun-Suh (The Ring Virus) *Reiko and Yoichi Asakawa (Ring) *Ryuji Takayama *Sam Isaacs (Resident Evil) *Samara Morgan (The Ring) *Scanners *Tetsuo Shima, The Espers, and Akira Akira (film) *Tia and Tony Malone (Escape to Witch Mountain) *Tina Shepard (Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood) *Towel-Headed Man (Ring) *The Jedi and The Sith (Star Wars) *Jean Grey (X-Men) *Nick Grant and Victor Budarin (PUSH) *Vampire Hunter D (in the 1985 film of same name, and Bloodlust) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Sally Owens (Practical Magic) Television * Commander Adama ''(Battlestar Galactica) * Andros (Power Rangers) * Angelique Bouchard Collins (Dark Shadows) * Amy Madison (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Cathrine Madison (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Anya Jenkins (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Arthur Petrelli (Heroes) * Azazeal (Hex) * Azazel (Supernatural) * Baby William (The X-Files) * Belinda Peregrin as "Ana" (Amigos X Siempre) * Billie Jenkins (Charmed) * Brother Justin Crowe (Carnivàle) * Cordelia Chase "(Angel (TV series))" * Cassandra Hughes (Hex) * Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.) * Chris Halliwell (Charmed) * Demons ''(Supernatural) * Doctor Who * Ella Dee (Hex) * Endora and Tabitha Lenox (Passions) * Ghosts (Supernatural) * Isabel and Max Evans (Roswell) * Jason Ironheart (Babylon 5) * Jean Grey * Karone (Power Rangers) * Kes (Star Trek: Voyager) * Kyle Trager (Kyle XY) * Lindsey McDonald (Angel) * Lothor (Power Rangers) * Lyta Alexander (Babylon 5) * Marnie McBride (Shoebox Zoo) * Master (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Melinda Warren (Charmed) * Niko (Galaxy Rangers) * Paige Matthews (Charmed) * Penelope 'Penny or Grams' Halliwell (Charmed) * Peter Petrelli (Heroes) (Absorbed from Sylar) * Prue Halliwell (Charmed) * Ralph Hinkley (The Greatest American Hero) * Richard Tyler (The 4400) * Q (Star Trek: The Next Generation) * Sam Oliver (Reaper) * Sam Winchester (Supernatural) * Samson Gray (Heroes) (unknown source) * Sylar/Gabriel Gray (Heroes) (taken from Brian Davis) * Talia Winters (Babylon 5) * Tara Maclay (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Tess Harding (Roswell) * Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) * Willow Rosenberg ''(Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed) * Zhane (Power Rangers) * Various characters (Charmed) * Various characters (The Tomorrow People) * Alexandra "Alex" Mack ( The Secret World of Alex Mack) * Chris Halliwell (Charmed) Animated * Captain Planet * Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Skeletor (Masters of the Universe) * Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko) * Raven (Teen Titans) * Nuju (Bionicle) * Sabrina (Pokémon) * Mewtwo and other Psychic Pokémon. * Willie Watt(Batman Beyond) * Cosmo, Wanda and Poof (With Magic Wand) Timmy Turner, With Dark Laser's Suit (The Fairly OddParents) * Peri and Entree (Spliced!). Literature * Anne Sloane (Perry Rhodan) * Carrie White (Carrie) * Deryni * Eddie 'Trash' Thalmeyer (True Talents) * Gil Hamilton (Known Space) * Immacolata (Weaveworld) * Mahnahmi Lynx * Matilda Wormwood * Matt Freeman * Shorn (Telek) * The People in Zenna Henderson's stories * Psi-Man * The Rowan and her descendants, Peter Reidinger, and many other Talents (To Ride Pegasus and its sequels) * Sadako Yamamura (Ring) * Valentine Michael Smith (Stranger in a Strange Land) * Vampire Hunter D * Vampires * Dragons (Dragonriders of Pern) * Gideon Ravenor and Patience Kys from the Ravenor trilogy. Video games * Alma (F.E.A.R.) * Alessa Gillespie ''(Silent Hill) * Anita (Darkstalkers) * Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldier) * Aya Kobayashi (Super Robot Wars) * Brooklyn Luckfield (Super Robot Wars) * Combine Advisor (Half-Life 2) * Cryptosporidium 137 (Destroy All Humans!) * Dark Matter (Kirby series) * Devil Jin (Tekken) * Doctor John Vattic (Second Sight) * Eiji Kisaragi (Art of Fighting) * Ermac (Mortal Kombat) * Evil Twins (Crash Bandicoot) * Jack (Bioshock) * John Vatic (Second Sight) * K9999 (King of Fighters) * Kain (Legacy Of Kain) * Kumatora (Mother 3) * Kurtis Trent (Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness) * Kusuha Mizuha (Super Robot Wars) * Lucas (Mother 3) * Kumatora (Mother 3) * Layle (Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers) * Mai Kobayashi (Super Robot Wars) * Ness (EarthBound, use his finger to control wen grabs in Super Smash Bros Brawl ) * Nick Scryer (Psi-Ops) * Ninten (Mother) * Ana (Mother) * Paula (EarthBound) * Poo (EarthBound) * Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) * Raziel (Legacy Of Kain) * Razputin (Psychonauts) * Ryusei Date (Super Robot Wars) * Sie Kensou (King of Fighters) * Silver the Hedgehog * Various characters (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy) * Various Pokémon species and characters * Wilhelm (Xenosaga) * Yuri (Red Alert 2) * Yuriko Omega (Red Alert 3) * Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) * Williams Victoria (Psionic (Restructed Area)) * God (many different books in fiction) Role-playing * Daniel Smith (Blackrose Kingdom) Comics DC * Abby Holland * Ariella Kent * Black Zero * Brainiac * Brainwave * Captain Comet * Crazy Jane * Darkseid * Doctor Fate * Doctor Manhattan * Doctor Occult * Dominus * Faith * General Zod * Gorilla Grodd * Grifter * Hector Hammond * Isis * Kinetix * Kole * Looker * Manchester Black * Match * Maxima * Psimon * Raven * Rose Psychic * Sapphire * Superboy (Kon-El) * Supergirl (Matrix) * Supergirl (Linda Danvers) * Superwoman * Threshold * Tellus * Twilight * Ultraa * Ursa Marvel * Alpha the Ultimate Mutant * Amber Hunt * Apocalypse * Armageddon * Blaquesmith * Ulysses Bloodstone * Cable * Candra * Captain Universe * Carter Ghazikhanian * Cassandra Nova * Comet Man * Contemplator * Devil-Slayer * Doctor Druid * Doctor Strange * Elektra * Elektro * Elias Bogan * Fixx * Franklin Richards * Exodus * Gaia * Gailyn Bailey * Galaxy Master * Gomi * Googam * Hellion * Hybrid * Hyperstorm * Invisible Woman * Joey Bailey * Jean Grey * Junkpile * Leader * Legion * Link * Madame Sanctity * Madelyne Pryor * Makkari * Mandarin * Meggan * Mikula Golubev * Mindblast * Mister M * Mister Sinister * Moondragon * Mutant 2099 * Mysterio (Francis Klum) * Nancy Lu * Nate Grey * Onslaught * Orwell (comics) * Phoenix (Guardians of the Galaxy) * Poltergeist * Professor Phobos * Psylocke * Quentin Quire * Rachel Summers * Saint Anna * Selene * Sersi * Shola Inkosi * Sin * Skein * Spellbinder * Sprite (Eternal) * Stryfe * Thena * Typhoid Mary * Vance Astro * Vance Astrovik * Vulcan Others * Metabarons (Humanoids Publishing) * Ripclaw (Top Cow) * Firebird (Amalgam Comics) * TJ http://temerity-jane.com/ * Dr. Tal A Kinesis (Evil Plan) Anime and manga * Alucard (Hellsing) * Akira (Akira) * Akiza (Cell ''(Dragon Ball) * Esper Mami * Freeza (Dragon Ball) * Hollow Ichigo (Bleach) * Locke the Superman * Lucy and Nyū (Elfen Lied) * Papermaster * Piccolo Daimaō (Dragon Ball) * Precia Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) * Riru Rokakuji (Needless) * Sabrina (Pokémon) * Tenma Tsukamoto (School Rumble) * Tetsuo Shima (Akira) Miscellaneous * Asok (Dilbert) * Bludgeon (Transformers) * Prowl (Transformers) * Naoe Nagi (Weiss Kreuz) See also * Galerians series * Jedi * Force (Star Wars) * List of fictional characters who can manipulate wind * List of fictional characters who can manipulate weather * List of fictional characters who can manipulate cold and ice * List of fictional characters who can manipulate water * List of fictional characters who can manipulate plants * List of fictional characters who can manipulate earth * List of fictional characters who can manipulate fire * List of fictional characters who can manipulate electricity * List of fictional characters who can generate and manipulate radiation * List of fictional characters who can manipulate light * List of fictional characters who can manipulate darkness or shadow * List of fictional characters who can manipulate time * List of fictional characters who can alter probability * List of fictional characters who can manipulate gravity * List of fictional characters who can manipulate magnetic fields * List of fictional characters who can manipulate technology * List of fictional characters who can manipulate superpowers * List of fictional characters who can manipulate sound * List of fictional characters who have super strength * List of fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds * List of fictional characters who can teleport * List of fictional characters who can fly * List of fictional characters who can poison * List of superhuman features and abilities in fiction Telekinesis Category:Psychokinesis fr:Catégorie:Télékinésiste de fiction